


Tickle

by stardustkr7



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman Eternal (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, more hugs and tickles for bat books 2k14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustkr7/pseuds/stardustkr7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t completely deny that little moments like this seemed to happen frequently, where the line between friendly banter and full on flirting was crossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle

“… I look over and Roy just says ‘I thought you said take the bag!’”

Six months ago, Barbara would have never imagined she would be cracking up laughing on her living room floor while Jason told her about another fiasco with Roy and Kory on a mission, a mostly eaten pizza and almost finished six pack between them on the coffee table.

And yet, something had changed after South America.  When she had finally gotten over the guilt of allowing herself to be hypnotized and beating the snot out of him, she realized he had effectively gotten the kids out of the factory, taken out the remaining guards, and kept her from getting hurt. She knew she owed him one. And when he first showed up in Burnside with the request for help on a case, she hesitantly agreed, asking him to at least not do anything illegal in front of her. Barbara could admit when she was wrong or might have judged too fast and too harsh.

Jason was actually an excellent partner in the field, able to read her movements perfectly and react accordingly. One case turned to two, then three, and then he was coming by almost every week. They had an easy banter that made her look forward to when he would come over and patrol with her.

And then there were nights like this where he would show up and persuade her to take a break from homework and just hang out with him. It felt like they could talk about everything and nothing. Even the bad stuff, although they only talked about it once after several drinks. She cried, but it was less about the darkness and more just relief that someone could understand what she went through. Why hadn’t she sought out Jason before?

But tonight was good and Barbara was laughing so hard she almost knocked over her hard cider.

“How does Kory manage to put up with you two,” she said, rolling her eyes but still smiling.

“Weren’t you listening? The whole thing was Roy’s fault. The guy cannot shut up,” said Jason.

“Please, neither can you,” said Barbara, rolling her eyes. “I think you just like attention.”

“Well, from some people, Barbie,” he said with a smirk.

“You’re such a pain, Todd.”

“You enjoy it.”

“You wish.”

He was grinning at her like he was planning something and it made Barbara weary. Especially when he leaned closer to her like that.

She couldn’t completely deny that little moments like this seemed to happen frequently, where the line between friendly banter and full on flirting was crossed. Every time she recognized it, she felt those butterflies in her stomach and wondered if he realized it too. And then she quickly reminded herself that this was Jason Todd and she shouldn’t be thinking this way about him, despite those pretty blue eyes and that sexy smirk.

“Hey, Barbie, I was wondering…” he said, his eyes flickering down her body and back up at her.

Barbara nervously played with the hem of her skirt. “What were you wondering, Jay?” She thought she sounded pretty calm.

“Are you … ticklish?”

“What…” That was not what she was expecting.

She also wasn’t expecting him to lunge at her, hands going straight for her waist. There was no time to draw a breath. His fingers tickled her sides without mercy, quickly learning that she was indeed very ticklish.

“HAH! Hahaha… oh god … ahaha… Jasonnn… stop…ahahaha!” Barbara cried out between laughter.

Her back met the carpet and Jason leaned over her, still tickling her while she squirmed under him. In the back of her mind, she knew her shirt and skirt were riding up from the movement but there was no helping it at this point. She couldn’t even think of an escape plan when she was laughing so hard.

One of his hands eventually found her bent knee, discovering another ticklish spot there that took her by surprise.

“Ahhh! Jayyyy! Ahahah!”

Her palms found his upper arms, attempting to push him away, gasping with laughter

“Jason! St-ahaha-stop!”

The hurried motion of his fingertips slowed, heeding her request at last. His hands remained on her body though, a few gentle tickles sending trembling giggles through her still as she managed to catch her breath.

“Mmm… Jason …”

His hand was still on her knee. No, wait, it was definitely above her knee now at the spot her skirt would have normally fallen. He also wasn’t really tickling anymore, his hand caressing her thigh and it felt so good.

Barbara opened her eyes and looked up at him, finding Jason staring right back down at her, lips slightly parted as he studied her. Her hands still rested on his shoulders as he kneeled over her.

“Jason…” she sighed. That hand, still inching up her thigh, felt so nice. And his other hand felt warm on her skin, fingers slipped just under the edge of her shirt.

She didn’t dare breathe, waiting for something to happen, not wanting to break the spell yet. There was no denying the way he looked down at her, his eyes flickering to her mouth. Did he want something to happen between them? Better yet, did she?

He was leaning in closer. She was certain he was about to kiss her now. The hand under her skirt had reached her hip, thumb slipping beneath the waistband of her underwear.

“S-sorry…” Jason muttered, pulling his hands away from her body and sitting up.

“I didn’t … wait …,” Barbara said, feeling a little dizzy and breathless with how quick she sat up too. She was confused and turned on, even a little annoyed at him stopping. “Jason … do you not want me?”

How could she have miscalculated this? Sure, she knew he had a crush on her before, but that wasn’t to say the flirting they’d done recently actually was a reflection of that now. Oh god, why should he still like her anyway? She was bossy and mean and of course he would get over that crush right away after working with her a few times.

His eyes widened. “Babs, I … of course I do. I thought you … didn’t like  _me_  that way,” he said.

“Oh…”

They stared at each other, as though unsure what to do with that piece of information out in the open.

Then, seized by inspiration, Barbara grabbed his hand and placed it on her thigh again, up her skirt. Slowly taking the hint, Jason leaned forward again, eyes on her mouth. She closed the gap when he hesitated again, grabbing him by the front of his shirt to pull him into the kiss.

It was a good kiss, light, testing the waters. He didn’t pull away, his mouth still brushing hers and his hand on her thigh. So she initiated again, a light, timid kiss that finished with playful sucking on his bottom lip.

“Babs…”  His moan went right through her, straight to her core. Oh, god, she liked the way he said her name, like she was driving him crazy.

By the third kiss, he seemed confident enough to be more active of a participant. His mouth moved just right against hers, sending more tingles down her body. She let her arms wrap around his neck as her back met the floor again.

Jason was, well, a really good kisser, Barbara discovered. His technique was perfect, matching her lips and tongue, kissing with her rather than over her. She had no idea making out with him would be so enjoyable.

And that hand on her thigh, sliding up to her hip and slipping just inside her underwear again. She moaned and he pulled away slightly to ask, “Is this okay?”

Barbara nodded and pulled him back to her lips again. She was already so damn turned on that she was about ready to do something about it herself. At that point, she had made up her mind and definitely wanted his hands on her body.

His hand slid lower inside her panties, his fingers exploring the growing wetness between her thighs. Slick with her arousal, his fingers gently stroked a few times, making her groan. And then he found her clit, circling and flicking until she gasped.

“Jay…”

He kissed a trail down her jawline to the sensitive spot below her ear where she heard his breathy chuckle. She couldn’t decide if it was better or worse than the tickling before, the way he was undoing her with hardly an effort.

With slow, curious motions, he touched her. Between that and the way he was now kissing her neck, he seemed content to let the tension build slowly, deep inside her body. How did he know what he was doing so well?

Barbara moaned again, running her fingers through his hair and tilting her head so he could have better access to her neck. Everything he was doing to her felt amazing and she craved just a little bit more.

“Jason…” she sighed.

“You know, Barbie…” he said between kisses and nips at her throat, “I could do  _this_  a lot better… with my mouth…” He gave her clit a couple meaningful caresses with his finger.

It took a moment for her to really comprehend the meaning of his words, her mind was so foggy with arousal.

“Oh?”  _Was he really offering to…?_

He smirked at her surprised look.

“Y-you don’t have t—”

“I want to,” he assured her, his mouth returning to her skin.

Rarely did she encounter the offer to go downtown, and certainly not with such eagerness. She would be crazy to turn him down.

“Let me go down on you, Babs,” he murmured, sucking on her collar bone.

“I … okay…” she said. She had already decided to just see where this went tonight and worry about the conversation about it tomorrow. She liked him; she definitely had need for the physical release. There was nothing more to consider.

Jason smiled at her and kissed her lips one more time before moving down her body. Barbara shifted her hips a little as he peeled off her underwear and tossed them aside. His mouth trailed down her inner thigh until—

“Ohhh … Jayyy…”

His tongue could do better than his hand, licking sweet patterns along her folds and making her gasp his name. His finger slid inside her with a curling motion that pressed just where she needed it. And then there was the way her moaning into her, like tasting and pleasuring her was the best thing ever.

“Oh, god, Jason…” she moaned, grasping his hair. She had no time to be amazed at how good he was at this. She could barely wrap her mind around how this had all just started with some tickling and now Jason Todd was eating her out and she loved every second of it.

“Mmm… Babs…”

She more felt than heard him groan her name; it made the coil inside her tighten even more.

“Jay… oh, fuck yes…. Jason … ohhh”

Her moans seemed to encourage him; his tongue moved faster and harder on her clit. He worked until finally, her orgasm rocketed through her, making her thighs squeeze his head and her back arch off the floor.

He gave her a few more soft licks as she came down, as though reluctant to pull away.

“Jason … that was …” Barbara sighed.

A small, satisfied smirk on his face, Jason looked up at her. “Good?” he supplied, sitting up.

“Yeah… really good,” she said. She leaned up on her elbows and looked at him, her eyes moving down his body, the prominent bulge in his pants instantly catching her gaze. “We, um… we should probably…”

“Y-yeah,” he said, getting to his feet and offering her a hand up. “I know, its late. I should get going…”

“Wait, what?” said Barbara, standing, a little unsteady still. “No, that’s not what I mean. I was saying we should, uh, take this to my bedroom. So my roommate doesn’t walk in on us doing it on the floor in the living room.”

Jason blinked, clearly not processing (she gave him an extra moment to think, aware that the blood had probably left his brain).

“You want me to stay?”

“If you want to.”

There was a pause and then he moved forward and kissed her hard.

“Hell yes I’ll stay,” he said, breathless.

She smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hallway. 


End file.
